


Mother Knows Best

by Sinisteredgirl



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Mother and Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1687079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinisteredgirl/pseuds/Sinisteredgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story on what could have been a scene in the first movie. A brief conversation between Yelan and Syaoran, and of things known to the Mother but not to the Son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This was written on a rather strange whim. Oh, and surprise surprise! a first non-tragic fanfic for me! Cardcaptor Sakura and Tragedy doesn't sit too well on me, I suppose.
> 
> Of course, as always, Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMP.

_**Mother Knows Best** _

It was a particularly harrowing morning for Li Syaoran.

Aside from the mystery of yesterday which has been on the back of his mind all night, his mother has allowed – or rather, insisted — on having the guests from Japan to stay last night, prompting his sisters to be more-annoying-than-usual this early in the morning. 'Breakfast is livelier today,' was how Wei had put it in his good-natured sense.

Still, amidst the sea of noise the house was in, a clear voice had managed to snap Syaoran out of his painful reverie. 'Syaoran,' His mother called, and instantly – and instinctively – his body stiffened at her beckon.

Yelan's eyes lingered for a while on the house guests before focusing entirely on her son's figure. 'I want you to come with them.'

Syaoran jerked his head in surprise and met his mother's gaze. 'Come…with them?' Oh boy, today's  _not_ going to be his day.

Yelan continued, her eyes narrowing on her son's 'I sense something – a danger approaching.' She then probed her eyes once again on the house guests, particularly on one specific  _girl_. 'I want you to protect them, and keep them safe.'

Syaoran's eyes now mirrored the seriousness of his mother's as the alarm of an impending danger made his body tense. It didn't took a genius to realize that whatever that danger was has to be connected to the weary feeling he's been having since yesterday's incident. Almost certainly too was its connection to  _the girl_ , and of her rather strange luck to be here in Hong Kong. He nodded his head, a confirmation to his mother's command.

As he prepared to leave for his room, however, the crystal voice of Yelan cut through his actions once again. 'Syaoran,' she called, her voice laced still with familiar sternness, but this time also with a certain…softness in it. Syaoran looked at her quizzically.

'Yes, Haha-ue?'

Far from the exacting gaze she held just moments ago, Li Yelan's eyes were now much gentler and held a certain affection in them – a look reserved most especially for her children. 'I also want you to be kind to Sakura.'

To say that Syaoran was surprised was a serious understatement. Since yesterday, his mother has particularly – and peculiarly – been keen on  _the girl_ ; something that doused Syaoran with a sense of anxiety, curiosity, and just a little bit of envy (if he was to be perfectly honest with himself.) His mother, sensing the confusion of her son, continued on.

'That girl – She will be much, much more than what you deem her now' she said, with a rare and knowing smile that seemed to hold knowledge of things to come.

And as quick as the smile had been, Yelan resumed her usual sternness and proceeded to walk towards the company of the guests, quickly ending their conversation and leaving Syaoran to ponder on the compounding strangeness of his mother's words.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't dabbled on this fandom for so long that it makes me drown with nostalgia. Cardcaptor Sakura was my childhood favorite show, and my first ever fandom for as long as I can remember. Also, since this has been (admittedly) crudely written, I might be up for some revisions in the future. Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> (oh, and what do you know? I might add some more chapters to this, as I am currently interested in exploring Syaoran's family-and Sakura in it).


End file.
